


Just a Kiss

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Romance, M/M, Mavin, No smut in this one sorry, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mavin fanfic that takes place after Michael and Gavin rage quit the game Slender (As seen in Behind the Scenes: Rage Quit - Slender). Gavin's lil' knee is hurt and Michael is the one who has to heal it.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

"YOU STUPID, FUCKING IDIOT," Michael roared as Gavin yanked the mouse away from the desk. "YOU DISCONNECTED THE MOUSE, YOU IDIOT!"

Gav ran over into a corner and cowered from the game and Michael. His body was shaking from laughter and fright. Slender scared him so bad this time, he pulled off his headphones and pulled the mouse out of the jack in his hurry to escape the nightmare.

Now, Michael was the nightmare. His curly, ginger hair was wild as he stormed at the Brit. His face was contorted in anger and was really quite scary. He didn't hesitate to repeatedly throw his fist into Gavin's arm.

"YOU FUCKING MORON!" This was the rage in this particular rage quit.

"Ow, my knee. I really banged it." Gavin whimpered feebly.

"You fucking moron." Michael cursed him again. He walked over to the computer to shut off the recording and end the day's rage quit episode completely. That fucking idiot, he thought. Fucking prick. Fuck.

Gavin hopped across the room, holding his knee and laughing.

Michael slumped in his chair and shoved the one Gav had occupied out of the way, back to his own desk. He sighed deeply, Rage Quits always left him with a headache. He should probably be used to them by now, but sometimes they pissed him off even more than the game he had just raged at.

"Micool." Gavin cooed in his ear.

"What do you fucking want?" He didn't turn away from the screen, he needed to edit the new episode straightaway. It didn't help that his headache and just Gavin in general were making him angry.

"My knee, it really hurts." Michael could tell by the way he said it that he wanted sympathy, and he that was probably making his famous puppy-dog eyes.

"So what?" He growled.

"I think I need something for it." Michael finally turned to face Gav. His face was closer than expected, so he jumped back a bit.

"Jesus. Like what?" He was slowly becoming more exhausted than angry.

"I don't know, Michael. What do you put on banged-up knees? They've been absolutely mullered lately, from the desk and falling in the parking lot yesterday." How were those eyes so fucking adorable?

Michael sighed deeply. "Fuck if I know. A bandage? Or a band-aid?"

"I don't think that'll help. I've tried it before."

"What do you want for it then?"

"... Uh..."

"If you don't know what you want then how am I supposed to give it to you?" His voice started rising, like what happened when he was angry.

"I don't know how to explain it properly." He giggled nervously.

"Just try, before I punch you in the dick." Michael, with his teeth clenched, looked as menacing as ever.

This somehow to lighten Gavin's mood. He laughed, and squeaked like he usually does.

"Give my little boo-boo a kiss." His cheeks were red, but he was smiling devilishly.

Now Michael's cheeks were red too, but he wasn't smiling.

"Why the fuck would I want to kiss your goddamn knee?" He turned back to his editing to hide his warm cheeks.

"It's just a little kiss, Michael. It reaaally hurts." He stuck his lip out, although Michael couldn't see.

"I'm not gonna kiss your stupid knee." He muttered.

"But it hurts."

"That's still not a legitimate reason for me to kiss your fucking knee." He sighed, his face still beet-red. "Look, get like, Geoff to do it okay? I need to edit this shit."

Gavin laughed at this. "Silly sausage, Geoff wouldn't do that. Besides, he's already home!"

"What makes you think I would anyway?"

"Uh..." Gavin paused for a second and tilted his head. "I don't know." He flashed a sweet but mischievous smile.

Michael put his head in his hands, with his elbows resting on the desk. "You are a fucking moron."

Gav laughed lightly. "I know." He could tell Michael was either too exhausted or exasperated and was caving in.

"You are a piece of shit and I hate you."

"Yeah, I know, Micool." He smiled slyly and edged closer.

Michael turned around and offered his knee as a resting place.

"Put your stupid knee here and I'll kiss it."

He looked around the office, it was empty as usual. Most of the time he recorded Rage Quits after others had gone home, so as not to give them headaches too.

"I swear to god if someone walks in-"

"No one's going to come in. It's just an itty kiss." Gavin cooed. He put his foot on Michael's knee, in prime position.

'How did I get into this?' Michael thought to himself. The Brit was wearing jeans, so, unfortunately, Michael had to roll them up for him. His  
cheeks were turning bright red again. Gavin was just giggling, like a happy child.

When Gav's trousers were past his knee, Michael looked at the small scrape-mark with the tint of a bruise forming around it.

"This is ridiculous." He looked up at Gavin, who was thoroughly enjoying this.

'Might as well just do it,' Michael thought. 'it's just a small kiss.'

He bent forward slightly, puckered his lips, and lightly planted a teeny kiss on Gav's knee.

"See, that wasn't too much trouble!-"

"Okay, okay," Michael admitted. "I might have overreacted. Does your dumb knee feel better now?"

"Yeah, loads better." Gavin smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling.

"Uh, Gav?"

"Yes, my boi?"

"Are you going to take your foot off my knee?" His shoe was still firmly planted on Michael's leg.

"Well..."

"What is it now?" Michael glowered up at him, but he had a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"Could you give it another kiss since I banged it twice?" Gav used his puppy-dog eyes again, much to Michael's dismay.

With a muttered "Fine", Michael gave his favorite boi's knee another little smooch.

"Not so bad, right, Micool?" He took his leg off Michael's knee but neglected to roll his jeans back down, so he looked ridiculous.

"Yeah, not so bad." Michael started laughing, at the ridiculous image in front of him and just the whole situation in general. He bent over in his chair to roll down Gavin's jeans.

*5 minutes later*

"Hey, Michael, my lips really hurt..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it at that for now! If you guys want more, even though this is supposed to be a one-shot, just leave a comment saying so. Thank you for reading and have a great week, love!


End file.
